


You're More Than I Could Ever Hope For

by screamssetonfire



Series: Michael [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: You run into Michael's ex at the store & she says some things that hit a little too close to home.





	You're More Than I Could Ever Hope For

I hastily wiped my eyes, checking to make sure it didn't look too much like I'd been crying, before getting out of the car to collect the groceries from the trunk.

I loaded as many bags as I could manage onto my arms, knowing that the boys most likely weren't going to help. I shut the trunk of Michael's car with my elbow & make my way to the door, thanking every deity known to man that we had a door that was easy to open with full hands.

I somehow managed to unlock, open, & close the door without dropping anything & making it safely to the kitchen. I set the bags on the island & began to put the groceries away.

“Oh, hey! You're back!” Ashton said, coming into the kitchen from the game room, startling me, causing me to almost drop a can of soup. I gasped, spinning around, the hand not holding the can of soup to my chest. “Sorry. I was not intending to scare you. Did you want help putting the groceries away?”

“Sure.” I went back to putting the canned goods from the bag in front of my away, my heartbeat slowly returning to normal.

“GUYS! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES & COME HELP PUT THE GROCERIES AWAY!” Ashton grabbed a bag of produce, opening the fridge & making sure everything got put in the proper place to stay fresh the longest.

“I don't know why we have to help. You're already out here.” Luke grumbled as he padded into the kitchen, Calum shuffling in behind him.

“Cause I do all the shopping & cooking for you guys so the least you can do is put some boxes in the fucking cupboard.” I snapped, not feeling like dealing with Luke's pouty shit after my trip to the store.

“Sorry.” he said, half defensively, half guilty. He grabbed a couple bags, going to the cupboard next to the fridge to begin putting his share away.

I grabbed the last can from my bag, realizing the only place left with room was the top shelf I was just barely too short to reach. I stretched up on my tiptoes, rolling the can towards the end of my fingers, still not quite able to reach the shelf.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my hip, another one reaching up to take the can from my hand, placing it on the shelf, before falling to my other hip.

“Hey. I missed you while you were gone.” Michael said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I flinched a little, ducking out of his arms, quickly grabbing another bag of canned goods for the top shelf. I just barely saw the small confused & hurt look on his face as I passed him the bag.

“I wasn't even gone that long. I'm sure you didn't miss me that much.” I grabbed myself a bag of stuff for the freezer in the garage, quickly exiting the kitchen.

“What the hell was that all about?” I heard Calum ask just before I shut the garage door.

***

After all the groceries were put away, I made my way upstairs, determined to take a nice, long shower & hopefully forget about my shitty trip to the store.

I made my way upstairs & into mine & Michael’s shared bedroom, grabbing a pair of yoga pants & a baggy t-shirt before continuing into the en suite to start the water.

Once I've got the water to a comfortably hot temperature, I undress & step into the steamy water, letting it run over my neck & shoulders, hoping to sooth some of the soreness from both the day & carrying all the groceries in.

A few minutes later, I hear the bathroom door creaking open.

“Babe, you're gonna melt if you keep taking showers this hot.” Michael laughs at his own joke. I can almost hear him shaking his head at me. “We're gonna order some food from that Chinese place we always order from so you don't have to cook. What did you want?”

“I'm not hungry.” I mutter, grabbing my shampoo & squirting some into my hand. I lather up my hair, rinsing it out, before grabbing the conditioner.

“Are you sure?” He asks. I can see his silhouette on the shower curtain, leaning against the sink.

“Yeah.”

“Are you positive? I can always get something for you & you can--”

“I'm sure, Michael. I don't want anything. I just want to finish my shower & lay down.” I practically yell, slamming the conditioner down on the shelf, bouncing another bottle off in the process.

“Okay. I didn't mean to.... I… we're, uh, gonna watch a movie if you wanna join us for that at least. I know you said… but if you want.” Michael stumbled over his words before I heard him quickly leaving the room.

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall.

Awesome.

I quickly finished the rest of my shower before getting dressed and curling up in our bed, buried under the comforter as much as possible, drifting off into a restless sleep.

***

Over the next couple days, I noticed myself getting increasingly snippy with Michael, which was stupid considering none of how I was feeling was actually his fault.

The morning after I'd yelled at him in the bathroom, he tried to kiss my neck several times as I was eating at the island, which resulted in me slamming a cup of coffee down on the counter, spilling it everywhere, & elbowing my way out of his grasp.

Later that same day, he'd tried to cuddle up to me during some tv show Luke had turned on & I shouted at him, saying I was too warm already & didn't need him laying all over me & making me warmer.

The last straw came on evening of the second day.

I was sitting in the game room with all the boys, reading a book as they played some racing game.

“Babe, you should totally play this next round against me.” Michael said, nudging me with his knee lightly.

“Mmm.” I hummed, thoroughly engrossed in my battered copy of Pride & Prejudice. 

“I'm serious. Next round. I'm gonna beat you. I'm so good at this game.”

“Yeah. Sure.” I agreed, only half listening to him, turning the page.

“Babe? Did you hear me?” My book was suddenly snatched from my hand.

“GODDAMN IT, MICHAEL! I FUCKING HEARD YOU! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY A FUCKING VIDEO GAME! I WANT TO READ MY BOOK IN PEACE!” I snatched my book from his hand, storming out of the room & up the stairs.

I slammed the door to our room, tossing my book on the night stand before throwing myself face down onto the bed, tears of frustration beginning to fall. I rolled onto my side, sliding into the middle of the bed & wrapping my arms around myself, frustration slowly turning to sadness as I thought about the past couple days.

A few minutes later, I heard the bedroom door open & close quietly, the bed dipping under the weight of someone sitting down.

I quickly tried to muffle the sound of my crying.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just… you've been so distant & snippy with me the past few days & I don't know why & I just wanted to try to get you to pay attention to me.” Michael said softly. I could tell he was on the verge of crying himself. “I'll leave you alone if you want, but can I at least know what I did to make you mad at me?”

I sighed, rolling over to face him & sitting up. He looked even sadder than he sounded. Michael had his legs tucked up under him, shoulders hunched forward, his hands laying in his lap. He was looking down & fiddling with one of his bracelets.

I'm such a bitch.

“You didn't do anything to make me mad at you, Michael.” I looked down at my own hands, pulling them onto the sleeves of the sweater I had on & curling them into balls.

“If you aren't mad at me then why are you calling me Michael? You only use my full name when you're mad at me.”

“I'm sorry. I'm really not mad at you.” I scooted up next to him on the bed, stretching my legs out & laying my head on his shoulder. “I've just been having a shit time these past couple days & I just didn't want to be around anyone, but I didn't want to hurt you guys’ feelings by just not hanging around downstairs. Which would honestly probably have been a better idea.”

“If something was upsetting you, you should have told me. We could have talked about it & I could have tried to help.” He shifted out from under me briefly, quickly wrapping his arm around me & pulling me back against him. I shook my head slightly.

“It's stupid.”

“If it's upsetting you it's not stupid. Tell me.” Michael squeezed me a little tighter.

“I'm serious.” I lifted my head to look at his face. His green eyes were clouded with worry. “It's ridiculous. I don't want to bother you--”

“It's not bothering me. What's bothering me is that something is upsetting you so bad that you don't even want to be around me because of it. I don't care how ridiculous you think it is, I think it's important & I want you to tell me.” I sigh.

“It's Julie.”

“As in, my ex-girlfriend, Julie?”

“Yeah.”

“What does she have to do with this?” He asked, the worry now turning to confusion.

“I ran into her while I was grocery shopping & she started saying all kinds of shit to me. I guess it just hit some nerves & I freaked out.” I buried my face in his neck, not wanting to look at him as I said all this stupid shit.

“What kind of stuff did she say?”

“Just a bunch of stupid stuff that I know isn't true.” I mumbled into his shirt.

“Again, it's not stupid if it's upsetting you this much. Please tell me, babe. I want to confirm for you that what you know isn't true really isn't true.” He hooked his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

“She just… she started saying things like I wasn't good enough or pretty enough to be with you & that eventually you'll realize that & leave me. And I just started thinking ‘what if she's right?’. Like, I know I'm not as pretty as her & you deserve so much better than me--”

“Stop. Just stop. You  _ know  _ that's not true at all! God, babe, I can't even believe that…” Michael suddenly smashed his lips against mine, threading his fingers into my hair & holding me tight against him. He pulled back, now grabbing my face with both hands & staring into my eyes. “She is such an ugly person inside that anything physical she has is totally eclipsed by how shitty she is. Clearly since she felt the need to be such a bitch to you. You're so fucking beautiful. Inside & out. You're so sweet & so patient with all my shit. Hell, you take care of us all. Getting into a relationship with me was like dating a guy with kids. You cook for us & make sure the house is clean & that we all have clean laundry. She didn't even want to hang out with the guys. You fucking swooped in here like you've been here since day one. You literally cooked dinner the first time you were here.”

He kissed me again, this time tackling me to the bed in the process, laying fully on top of me. He pulled back & nestled his head into my collarbone, leaving a small kiss there as well.

“You're more than I could ever hope for & I'm terrified for the day  _ you _ realize that  _ I'm  _ not good enough.”

“That's never gonna happen. You're perfect & I love you.” I carded my fingers through his soft, dark brown hair & felt him freeze.

“You love me?” Michael asked quietly, as though he was afraid if he said it louder I might realize what I said & take it back.

I realized this was the first time either of us has said we loved the other.

“Yeah. I do.” I said certainly. “I love you, Mikey. So much.” He was kissing me again in an instant, hard & passionate.

“I love you, too.” He said, pulling back & gasping for air, a huge smile on his face.

“Oh, good. That'd have been super awkward if you didn't.” I said, sighing in relief & laughing.

“I'm just glad you said it first, cause I didn't wanna seem too eager.” He yawned, leaning his face down onto my shoulder again. “I'm tired.”

“Of course you are. Go to sleep.” I wrapped an arm around his back, rubbing small circles & began running my other hand through his hair again.

“Mmmmm.” He hummed against my neck, shifting around and getting comfortable. “You're gonna regret doing that when I'm sound asleep & you're trapped & have to pee.”

“I'll take my chances.”

“I'm gonna squish you to death. I'm a lot heavier asleep.”

“Mikey, just sleep, sweetheart. If you squish me to death, at least I died happy.” 

“Okay.”

I laughed, smiling at the giant, ridiculous boy I loved sprawled on top of me.

“Babe?” he mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
